A Killer in You
by BellaDark
Summary: Vegeta knows what the face of a killer looks like. He knows that she knows as well. What Vegeta doesn’t know is that Bulma knows what she wants, regardless. BV PWP Lemon


He looked down his nose at her, her naked form placed haphazardly across the bed, his knees grinding into the mattress on either side of her hips and leaving a small texture on his skin; the same pattern as the cotton knit white sheet below them. She looked unreasonably horny, _the stupid bitch, _he thought cruelly, confused. Her eyes were clouded, irrational and ravenous, hiding an undertone of fear beneath heavy lids. She knew who he was…he was a killer.

He had on more than one occasion toyed with the idea of killing her too, dreamed nonchalantly of snapping her long, fragile neck, or incinerating her, transforming every piece of matter that came together to form her physical self, into a lifeless uniform ash, carbon and long since evaporated water, and other left over fundamentals fluttering to the Earth as though once again desperate to belong to some mass of life or worth. He would not feel guilt. A flame of black and malicious eyes of a matching hue, shining with a twisted mirth…the last sight of so many wide blue eyes just like hers…opening in alarm and taking in their last visible memory before snapping shut into a blink that would last for eternity. He could almost feel the pulsating power that had followed as he recalled the dark and familiar scenes.

He could steep this entire mud ball of a planet into the blood that which stained his hands, that which would stain his hands forever more. Thousands of planets housing trillions of creatures each, gone with the flick of his wrist. He thought of the twisted horror that would mar her expression if, suddenly and unexpectedly, all of the blood he held in his palms and on his shoulders became once again tangible, recalling itself from the eroding processes of nature, summoning to him from the vacuum of space and retaking it's long forgotten form. He imagined it crashing down on them where they posed, like a sick waterfall, a horrifying display of _true_ nature…the nature of the universe; survive or die. He wondered if she would drown beneath the falls. He was a killer.

And she was about to let him fuck her.

She looked so trusting. Despite her slight detectable fear, the scent of which he breathed in with each uneven breath he stole; and her obviously clouded judgment, altered by the chemicals pumping through and released by her body in her state of arousal; she wore a small smile of anticipation and of willingness. Was she resigned to his plans?_ No. She wouldn't go down without a fight...not this harping loudmouth. _Was he then a pawn in her plans? He smirked at the thought…the thought of this tiny female scheming her way into his pants…

Perhaps she thought he was changing; that the calm and peaceful life familiar to the inhabitants of Earth was taking its effect after having stayed here for about half of it's revolution. Perhaps she thought that her enigmatic and kind ways would qualify her as something different than the rest of her insignificant breed, and that he valued her. With these thoughts invading his semi-clouded mind, he knew they were true, at least to a very small extent. He did enjoy the respect she gave him. She held him in high esteem, he knew, and she had asked him his advice without hesitance on many occasions, startling him. Respect had been something wrested from the unwilling since his life began under Frieza, and his existence had been as devalued as any of the countless races he had eradicated. After all, what were we but worthless in the shadows of a greater power? The bitch didn't seem bothered by the unspoken politics. He had reacted just as cruelly as he always did, he was a man of many walls after all. But he did enjoy her fearless kindness, her wit and her flaring ire. He enjoyed her spitfire temper, almost saiyan-like…

He knew he wanted to belong here, just enough so that he could have a place to return to, but not develop a risky attachment to it...and in order to do so he needed to accommodate this idiotic female and keep her alive, and also, inevitably, develop suitable reactions to her behavioral norms. He was not so honorable as to reject her kindness for the sake of dignity; not when his remaining option was a nomadic life in a hostile and endless universe…

So what if he was changing? He no longer had an identity to be loyal to. He had nothing but his pride left; his pride and a royal title on an obliterated planet. He was still guilty over his growing adaptation to this place, though; afraid of the weaknesses that were soon to follow…his retribution for letting them under his skin.

But what else could he do? Frieza, now one of said scattered masses of changing matter, breaking down somewhere to reunite with the floor of the universe, was no longer his master. Frieza was a memory; a fuel for all the terrible rage and horror, all the vengeance and hatred in the universe and in Vegeta himself. The luxurious dream of the Icejin's demise by his hands had been stolen…the pride and revenge of his race stolen…by a low class Earthling…Kakarot.

So now here he was, on Kakarot's planet Earth, with no Frieza headquarters to report to and no allied planet to stay on until he grew bored and moved on to the next, as he had once assumed he would have. Every face in the universe knew his, the face of a ruthless murderer, that had been passed from race to race in whispered tales of terror, in conspiring admonition, so that everyone knew that to admit him to their planet would be suicide. None short of the most stupid, naïve, uninformed, and completely unintelligent life form would take him into their home and support him free of charge.

She looked up at him with none such horror, oddly, though he had taken part in the murder of her friends and ex-lover not long ago, and she also, ironically, happened to be the most intelligent life form he had ever encountered. The last time he saw her display terror on his account was on Namek, a planet full of weakling green-beans who would, unbeknownst to them, be the last witnesses of Prince Vegeta's random destruction. A planet of three suns where he had left his old way of life behind forever.

And now here they were. His body towering over her horizontal form, his dick throbbing painfully with want. He could probably snap her pathetic human ass in half if he wanted to. Weakling. Utterly enigmatic.

Vegeta looked down at the only other being in the living plane he enjoyed, her beauty almost suffocating, his chest constricting with the sight of her blue hair placed around her head, scattered along the pillow. Her eyes were large and crystal blue, just as the outer atmosphere appeared above them on the kami-damned planet. His eyes lowered to her neck, pale and smooth, the same one he had once dreamt of snapping, and observed the movement of the muscles and tendons beneath the skin, creating a tantalizing rippling across the surface, and looked back up to her parted cherry lips, swollen from the blood flowing into them and slicked with her own saliva. He resisted the desire to lean down and crush his mouth to hers immediately; to taste her sweet tongue gliding against his own. He mastered himself and continued his scrutiny of her, his eyes roving along her collarbone, which became more and less prominent with each inhale and exhale of her lungs, the skin over it pulling and loosening in sync with the motions of her neck, and irresistibly down to her breasts, also rising and falling in the same pattern. The wave of movement that passed through them with each breath, the sight of the two soft, large mounds bouncing back and forth, broke his self control.

In an instant neither of them communicated but both acted in at the same time, his face was down to hers as she elevated her head, but he tilted his head to avoid her mouth, first kissing the spots adjacent to her lips in soft caresses, the sound of his lips parting with her soft skin making him harder than thought possible, until she groaned impatiently. She dug her nails into his shoulders as though to punish him, and he laughed at her antics. He of course denied her what she wanted even longer in retaliation, to annoy her and watch her eyes light up with a fire only she could generate. He amusedly obliged her shortly after though, putting his mouth in an accessible spot, allowing her to capture his lips in a furious kiss while she tangled her small hands in his hair, partly because he was tired of that particular game, but partly because he wanted to screw her senseless already. He felt her smile and sigh triumphantly under his lips, letting her believe she had ensnared him by an act of well timed reaction, and glided her silky tongue into his mouth hungrily.

He let slip a groan as she lowered one of the hands in his hair to the nape of his neck, and began running light fingers across his skin in a soft pattern. The heat in his body was building from such stupid foreplay for reasons he could not ascertain, and he felt slightly wrong-footed when she shifted her hands over his shoulders and across his nipples and he felt an irresistible shiver travel through him. How could this little bitch evoke such reactions from him with such meaningless motions?

She cried out loudly as he unclenched the sheet next to her head to squeeze and fondle her left breast, as though she had been desperately waiting for him to do so all along, pinching the hardened nipple and lowering his head to the supple mound to taste it. She began panting audibly as he sucked and licked and switched sides, and the air became saturated with the smell of her arousal, quite evident to his enhanced saiyan smell. His mind felt fuzzed in a blissful, ignorant pleasure, loving the feel of her chest under his palm, and all he could think about was slamming his cock into her, pulling it out and slamming it back in again until she screamed his name repeatedly. He wanted to feel her tight little walls surrounding his long, thick length, and feel them pull as he moved in her, creating that wonderful friction, and he especially wanted to see her cum for him…and he wanted to make sure this would be better than anything that pathetic human boyfriend of hers had ever given her. He grinned evilly at the thought.

Abruptly, he felt her hand travel down his toned torso and close around his engorged member, and he irresistibly released a noise somewhere between a groan and a startled gasp. The soft inside of her palm slowly moved down his length and he convulsed slightly as her thumb grazed the head. He growled deep in his throat, now panting audibly as well as she moved down to cup and caress his balls softly. "Vegeta…" she sighed out, and he felt a small drop of pre-cum erupt from his tip. He felt like his cock was on fire, growing painfully hard.

He wanted her immediately. In response he brought a hand down between her legs and felt the soft wet folds under his large hand. It had been so long since he bothered with sexual desires, he had thought he had rid himself of such things completely. But as his eyes took in her flawless figure, and his hand met with her nether regions, he wondered how he could have thought such a thing. He moved his fingers in a circular motion over her clit, pushing harder and then softer with each whimper and moan, and smirked with satisfaction when her head went back slightly and she gasped as his finger penetrated her. She arched her back in ecstasy, as though he had just put himself inside her, and he vaguely wondered if she had any idea what was coming. He allowed one thick finger to embed itself inside her and then slowly, agonizingly, pulled it out and pushed in two in it's place. She was practically sobbing and clawing at his back desperately when he wiggled them within her, teasing her and drinking in her reaction with delight.

"RRR…f-fuck me already...y-you stupid m-OOH-onkey!" she managed to gasp out brokenly, glaring up at him from her place between his thighs. As she spoke she let her eyes trail over his body with desire written all over her face, and he suppressed a smirk and an arrogant comment with difficulty. He saw her eyes take in his very large -by human standards- manhood. He was a good length, not ridiculously long, but he was very thick, and he caught the slight uneasiness mingling with her blatant lust. He looked down at her questioningly, and when he met her eyes it was clear that she wasn't about to turn back at this stage in the game. So without warning, he grasped her hips and flipped her onto her stomach.

She turned around slightly to look at him as he lifted her hips again, bending her knees until she was propped up on all fours, and brought his dick to her opening. The feel of her slicked skin forming around his girth was ecstasy. He parted the soft folds guarding her entrance with his thumb and forefinger, and moaned in relief as he began to push into her. He placed more and more pressure against her until he finally felt his head break into her body. He felt Bulma tense with a gasp of pleasure and pain and grip the bedding under her hands. He did not pause however, and continued to slide into her as far as her body permitted.

Vegeta looked down at the point where their two bodies combined and groaned again, watching his dick reappear almost completely before pushing back into her pussy, slightly faster. She moaned unrestrainedly, and her body moved forward slightly to take the brunt off the pain, not yet accommodated to his size, and her neck hung limply between her slightly elevated shoulders as she fell forward to lean on her elbows. He watched her look below her own body between he parted legs to watch the movement of his legs as he pushed unceasingly forward and backward and see his balls lightly tap her clit as their bodies drew close.

Vegeta impulsively grabbed her hips again to prevent her from moving forward, and drove into her again as far as her walls would permit, but then paused, looking down at the remaining some one-and-a-half, two inches that remained outside of her. He firmly held her in place and began to test her inner barrier, slowly shoving the remainder of his manhood into her warmth. Bulma immediately cried out with pleasure and pain again, and tried to shift forward. "Ah ah ah…" he said to her attempts to pull him out and she whimpered his name between gasps. He again looked down at the junction of their bodies, her lips parted to admit him and forming in an "O" around his girth, kissing the base of his dick deliciously. He began to pull out an inch or so and jerk back into her in a quick succession, causing her breasts to bounce back and forth in the inertia of her body.

"V-Vegeta!" she screamed out in pleasure, and he pulled out of her completely. Groaning at the slicking sound her juices made as her left her, he watched her hole contract back to a size smaller than a pencil and Bulma waited breathlessly for him to continue, before he pushed his full length back in without warning. Bulma screamed again, moaning his name as he repeated his erotic motion three times. Finally, he began pounding into her more gently, but more quickly, in a steady rhythm, unrelenting, her fluids glistening on his length every time he pulled out and he was finding more and more difficulty waiting for her to cum, a problem he had never had had to worry about before. The bed tapped the wall in a rapid pattern, and the sound of his body meeting hers with a slap combined with the forward jerk of her body was almost unbearable.

Suddenly, amidst her moans and screams, he felt her body tense up around his length as she begged him not to stop. As if he had any plans to. Her small form racked with tremors of her orgasm, and Vegeta wasted no time in letting himself go with a loud low moan as well, his cum bursting deep into her body with his final few thrusts.

Panting and slightly dazed, the unlikely lovers collapsed side by side onto the bed, Vegeta tumbling over to the side and landing on his back, and Bulma falling forward onto her stomach and then rolling onto her side to face him. Her eyes were still sparkling with something he didn't recognize and Vegeta felt himself falling uncharacteristically victim to an odd feeling of contented peace. _Idiot woman_…he thought, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she scooted up and cuddled his side. He resisted the inset impulse to push her away in alarm, but found himself slowly enjoying the heat of her body against his and the look of adoration that shone on her face. Hesitating for a moment, Vegeta responded to a crazy desire in his chest and pulled her halfway on top of him, so that her face nuzzled his neck and her body half-covered his. He could feel the joy radiating off of her at his simple gesture in her ki, and smirked lightly, watching as her hand curled against his toned chest, deciding then and there that she was his.

A/N: Random smut. First attempt at posting anything. RR? :)


End file.
